


Camouflage Your Heart

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After SHIELD has fallen, May needs a place to stay.  She decides to ask Skye for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camouflage Your Heart

 

Kicking Ward's ass had felt so good, but now, Melinda May was tired. Her lip was bleeding a little; she'd take care of that later. Right now, she just wanted to find a place to sleep, preferably on a bed, but she'd take whatever she could get at this point. Since SHIELD had officially disbanded, there wasn't a safe place for any SHIELD agents to go, so Melinda didn't really know what to do. She knew Coulson would give her a place to stay, but she didn't really want to impose, since he still didn't trust her completely. Or rather, he hadn't forgiven her for staying on the Bus just to keep an eye on him for Fury.

Maybe she could ask Skye. Living in a van would suffice for now. It wasn't the first time Melinda had to live somewhere without running water.

They had all taken Ward's betrayal hard, but something told her that it had hit Skye the worst. She had trusted him as her superior officer, had learned from him. Thankfully, Skye hadn't been involved with him, like she herself had. She was past blaming herself for not seeing what Ward was, and how there were plenty of clues that she had been blind to. She knew there was no point in rehashing the past, or the hypothetical what-ifs. Ward was in custody and HYDRA would be defeated. It was just a matter of time before Coulson rebuilt SHIELD and things could get back to some semblance of normal.

Melinda looked at her phone and pulled up her contact list. Her thumb hovered over Skye's number before she touched it. She heard the ring echo in her ears three times before the phone picked up, and Skye's voice greeted her.

"Skye," she said, clearing her throat. "I was just wondering if you have a place I can stay for a while? I'd ask Coulson, but--"

"Yeah, sure. I'm staying at a friend's house--she owes me a favor. I'll text you the address."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Sure...How are you holding up?" Skye asked, her voice softening.

"I'm surviving."  Melinda hated to talk about her feelings, and since she had met Skye, it seemed that was all the younger woman ever did. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Skye had, up until recently, thought that since Melinda never gave voice to her emotions, it meant that she was some kind of unfeeling automaton.  "I--thanks. And don't blame yourself for what happened. None of us knew."

"I know. It's gonna take a while for me to stop wanting to go to Ward's cell and slit his throat, though."

"Get in line. I only stopped myself from killing him because Fury told me the paperwork would be a bitch."

She heard Skye chuckle, and the sound relaxed her. She hadn't heard anyone really laugh for a while, and it was like listening to music after days of silence.

"Well," she said, clearing her throat again. "I'll see you soon. Thanks again."

"Don't mention it," Skye said, and hung up.

 

\----

 

"Damn, this is a nice place," was the first thing Melinda said when she walked through the foyer. Since it was dark, it was hard to see what kind of place it was from the outside, but once she looked up at the chandelier hanging above her, Melinda figured that Skye's friend was probably a doctor or lawyer or something like that.

"Yeah, I know. I wish I could have stayed here in my Rising Tide days, but that would have defeated the purpose, I guess. Kind of hard to escape the law's notice if you're living with a judge."  Skye said.

 _Oh. A judge, not a lawyer. I was close though_. Melinda nodded. "Wow." She was curious about what Skye had done to get in a judge's good books, but she was too tired to ask. She picked up her black and grey duffel bag and let Skye lead her up the spiral staircase with velvet carpeted steps to the second floor.

Skye pointed to the first room on the left. "This will be where you'll stay. As long as you want to. You'll be safe here." Skye's words washed over her and she nodded and leaned against the wall. She wanted to thank her again, but she'd already done that twice tonight and any words of gratitde she said woud just feel empty, practiced.

"All right. I--I probably won't stay too long. My mom is due for a visit--I'm thinking I'll stay with her. Keep her safe."

"You think HYDRA will target SHIELD agents' families?" Skye asked, concern coloring her eyes.

"Who knows? At least if I'm there, I'll sleep better at night."

"Speaking of, I should probably let you get some sleep. Good night, May."

 

\----

 

The bed was incredibly soft, more comfortable than any mattress Melinda had ever slept on in her life. She dozed off quickly, dreaming about kicking Ward in every body part she could reach. Skye was with her, and after Ward lay unconscious at her feet, Skye took her hand in hers and smiled. "My hero," were the words Skye spoke, right before Melinda felt herself jerking awake.

She stretched and did a half hour of yoga. Keeping with routine was the one constant in her life and she wasn't about to abandon it. She pulled on some jeans and a black t-shirt and walked downstairs and spent a good few minutes looking for the kitchen. When she finally located it, she saw Skye there, pouring pancake batter into a pan. Her hair was tousled, her eyes still groggy, but her smile was as bright as ever.

"Good morning," Skye said. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"You're not very talkative in the morning, are you?" Skye asked, turning to get some orange juice from the massive fridge.

"How long have you known me? I'm pretty sure I'm never talkative."

"True." Skye turned back to the stove and focused on the pancakes, flipping them over when one side was done. "So--have you heard from Coulson?"

"Nope. You?"

"He called me yesterday, but we didn't talk for long. I know he's still angry with you, but he'll get over it."

Melinda walked closer to the stove and leaned against the counter closest to it. She knew that Skye and Coulson had a unique relationship, and over the course of the last six months, it seemed like it was becoming similar to a father-daughter dynamic. Coulson definitely cared about Skye, and May knew that it was mutual, even if Skye didn't always show it.

"I know."

"May, you really need to not say so much. I'm probably going to get super annoyed if you keep talking my ear off, seriously." Skye smirked at her, then stepped closer and reached towards the cupboard over her head. Melinda felt her breath hitch momentarily. She stepped back, wondering if her instant arousal was a by-product of having someone stand so close to her or just because she hadn't had sex in a while.

Not since Ward. She really had to stop reminding herself of that. The sex hadn't been that great.

Her eyes snapped up to Skye's. She silently took the plate the younger woman offered her and sat down at the L shaped counter surrounding the kitchen. She started chewing, not bothering with syrup. Skye didn't have the same reservations though; she practically soaked her pancakes in syrup and sat down beside Melinda, settling into a comfortable silence.

"So...what are your plans for the week?" Skye asked, when she was rinsing her plate off in the sink.

"I don't know yet. I'll probably just stay here. You?"

"Same. It's not exactly safe for me to be out and about. I might go see Fitz in the hospital, but other than that, no plans."

"Okay. Well, if you need anything--"

"I'll let you know." Skye smirked and Melinda felt her stomach flip a little, which was ridiculous.

 

\----

 

Three nights later, Melinda was in the living room, which she was sure was bigger than her entire apartment. She had her sock-covered feet up on the coffee table, and was flicking through different TV shows on Netflix. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so bored. There had always been missions and battles and bad guys to defeat. Now, without any of that, she was starting to get cabin fever.

When she had served in the army, sometimes she'd have to spend months in a safehouse by herself, with no internet, radio, TV or anything. She hadn't minded it then. Perhaps the difference now was, she wasn't alone. Skye was proving to be a distraction, and it was hard for Melinda to be alert and ready in case Coulson called, because for some reason, having Skye around just--

 She couldn't describe it. It was like having an itch in that one place in the middle of her back that she couldn't reach. And the worst part was, Skye didn't even realize what she was doing.

Yesterday, Skye had walked in on her in the bathroom. Which would have been just fine, if she hadn't smirked and said, "Nice job," before closing the door.

Could she sue Skye for sexual harrassment even if they weren't technically working together any more? Maybe she should ask Coulson about it--if he ever bothered to call her. Part of her didn't want to drag him into this, because who wanted to hear about their surrogate daughter flirting with an ex-coworker? That was the last thing Coulson needed right now. Melinda would just have to deal with it. She'd thought about just packing up and going to her mother's house, but Mrs. May had assured her that she was safe. There was a protective detail on her 24-7 and would Melinda just please stop worrying?

So yeah, she would just have to suck it up.

After about five minutes of looking through the Netflix menu, Melinda settled on _Xena: Warrior Princess_ and leaned back on the leather couch, ready to watch some over-the-top fights and women kicking ass, two things she loved, mostly because that was her life. Halfway through the episode, she got up to get a drink of water, and saw Skye in the kitchen, pulling out a bag of popcorn.

"Hey," Skye said, biting her lip. "I saw that you were watching Xena, and since it's like, my favorite show in the history of ever, I thought I'd join you. Is that okay?"

Melinda opened her mouth, and without really thinking about it, said, "Sure. That'd be great."

"Cool."

Melinda walked to the cupboard with the cups and grabbed one, thankful that Skye was on the other side of the counter. Her hormones had been flaring up lately for some reason, and Melinda was sure that if there had been no furniture between them, she would've jumped Skye's bones. She filled up her cup and walked hurriedly back to the living room, sitting on the spacious couch. When Skye came in, she sat right next to her, even though there were four other pieces of furniture in the room and the couch she was currently occupying was like everything else in the house: huge.

Melinda glued her eyes to the TV and tried to follow the slightly cheesy plot. She laughed when Joxer got unnecessarily hurt, because she'd always liked a little bit of slapstick. When Xena started fighting, she grabbed some popcorn and felt her hand bump against Skye's.

"Sorry," she mumbled, feeling ungainly.

"It's okay," Skye said, scooting closer to her. She pulled her hand back and went back to watching the show, as if it was no big deal. Melinda wished she could just turn off the reactions her body was having to Skye's closeness, but it was proving impossible. She'd been meditating longer each day, in an effort to get her thoughts and feelings under control. It had worked, to an extent. But being stuck with someone in a house with no means of escape wasn't the best way to quell the growing desires you have for them.

Melinda bit her lip, and felt her body tense up. She breathed in and out, in and out, stopping herself from wondering how Skye's hand had ended up on her thigh. _In and out_.

"Are you okay?" Skye asked, her voice almost a whisper. Her breath tickled her ear and god, what was even happening right now?

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Melinda growled, turning her head towards Skye's. The younger woman looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Skye frowned.

"I mean, why is your hand on my thigh? And why are you sitting so close to me? And why--why are you--it's all your fault," she said, standing up quickly and waving her hands. She pointed an accusatory finger at Skye. "You're trying to seduce me."

Skye didn't react for a second to May's unusual show of emotion, then reached for the remote to turn off the TV. She stood up and walked closer to Melinda, who was extremely tense. "Is that such a terrible thing?"

Melinda stepped back. "Um, yeah. We work together, Skye."

"Not right now, we don't. SHIELD disbanded, remember?" Skye stepped closer, not letting Melinda get away. "Look, I'm not going to push you if you don't want it--I just thought we had something. Sorry, it was my mistake." Skye turned to sit back down on the couch, but Melinda's hand caught her wrist, spinning her around.

Melinda closed her eyes and kissed Skye, slowly and gently, then with a little more urgency. Her mouth opened, inviting the other woman's tongue inside, which she welcomed with a moan. Her hands found themselves tangled in Skye's hair, and she pulled her closer. She flicked her tongue in Skye's mouth, tasting her thoroughly. She could taste the butter from the popcorn on her lips. She pushed Skye back onto the couch slowly, laying on top of her.

Skye's hands dipped under her shirt and reached across her back, rubbing it softly. She moaned again, positioning her thigh between Skye's. They stayed like that for a while, just kissing, with Skye becoming more and more bold with her wandering hands. Soon, Skye's hands were fondling her breasts, and she moved up, straddling Skye so she could pull her shirt off. She had it halfway off before a thought slammed into her head, stopping her movements.

"Your friend--"

"She's on vacation for two weeks. We have the place to ourselves." Skye assured, then helped her get her shirt off. When that was done, she urgently pulled Melinda's head down so she could kiss her again.

Melinda closed her eyes and just allowed herself to feel. Skye's lips on hers, the way her hair tickled her face, how her hands dipped under her bra, lightly touching her breasts. She especially liked how this wasn't rushed, how it felt like they had all the time in the world. Soon, though, she wanted more. She started kissing a trail down Skye's neck, pushing her against the arm of the couch. Skye's shirt came flying off soon after, landing close to her own. Skye's breasts were so beautiful, so round and full, that Melinda just had to stop for a moment. She tentatively reached out to touch them, until Skye groaned impatiently and placed her hands on May's, pressing them down on her breasts. She unsnapped her bra, and Melinda's mouth fell open. She took Skye's right nipple in her hand, squeezing it gently, then leaned forward to kiss her breasts. She kissed them all over, feeling how they moved under her mouth. They were so soft, and Melinda wanted to do this forever.

"May," Skye growled. "Please."

Melinda looked up, surprised at how aroused Skye already was. Apparently her nipples were very sensitive.

"You want me to fuck you?" Melinda asked, not sounding as sexy as she'd wanted to.

"Yes. _Now_." Melinda smirked and secured Skye's thighs around her, pulling so she was lying flat on her back again. She unbuckled Skye's belt and pulled her jeans off, tossing them behind her. Skye's black panties were soaking, and Melinda smirked again, pressing her fingers against the wetness. Skye impatiently reached up to pull off her panties, but Melinda stopped her.

"Let me," she said. She leaned down, kissing the skin just above the panties, then moving them slowly down Skye's long, curvaceous legs. She moved her head back up, kissing her calves and thighs along the way. Skye was squirming by the time her tongue flicked near her center, and she moaned when Melinda tasted her, lapping up the wetness. She moved in deeper, until Skye's pussy was all she could taste and smell. She tasted so damn good. She found Skye's clit and placed her lips around it, tilting her head slightly. She licked and sucked at the pink flesh, moving her tongue rhythmically.

She felt Skye's hands tighten in her hair, heard her moan. After Skye came, Melinda wiped her mouth with her thumb and forefinger and leaned back, taking in the sight of Skye, hair splayed out on the couch, looking utterly satisfied.

"Damn," was all Skye could say.

 

\----

 

Skye's hand held her up, her fingers thrusting deeper inside of her. Melinda had lost count of how many times they'd done this--was this the fifth or sixth? Maybe seventh? She wasn't sure. All she knew was, she was so glad that Skye's sex drive rivaled her own. Her hands were on Skye's back, her head cradled in the crook of her shoulder. She could feel her body tensing and relaxing as her orgasm came. She moaned, mostly curse words with Skye's name thrown in occasionally.

When they were both completely spent, they laid on the couch, pressed against each other. Skye's head was cradled on her chest, and Melinda had to admit to herself that though she may have made some bad choices in her life, this had not been one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
